The Least Expected of Things
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Its been a few months since Ben and Summer saved Oblivia. After finishing up a patrol on Mt Sorbet, and slipping and sliding everywhere, they run into the most unlikely of pair in the most unlikely of ways and to say the least expected of things follow is an understatement. Written for MelodyGirl239


"Summer! We're done here. You ready to go?" a brunette asked as he turned around with a small Pichu on his shoulder. The boy panicked slightly as he regained his balance on the ice they were standing on.

"I will be when I can stop!" Summer screamed in reply as she skidded down the ice, smacking into the wall opposite her. The brunette girl groaned as she rubbed her nose. "That hurt. You could have helped, Ben!" she yelled as she glared at the brunette. Her Misdreavus floated next to her.

The pokemon used psychic to pick the girl up but all she did was slip and slide again. Ben followed her motions, slightly more balanced as they exited the large mountain they were on.

"Ah!" Summer yelled as she toppled down a large patch of ice. She flailed her arms about as she tried her hardest to regain her balance. Ben dodged the patch of ice before running down to see if his partner was alright.

"Summer you…. Okay?" the brunette asked as he looked at his friend spread out on the floor. He trailed off due to pure shock. A blonde haired girl with a blue streak stood beside the brunette. "Blue Eyes?!" Ben yelled as he glared at the girl. She looked at him slightly before looking back at Summer, just as shocked as he was.

"That hurt," Summer muttered as she rubbed her head slightly.

"At least you had a soft landing," Summer's eyes snapped open as she looked at the blonde haired man underneath her. Her eyes widened further, if possible, as she recognised the man under her.

"Red Eyes?!" she yelled in shock as she reeled backwards. She looked up and saw Blue Eyes giving her a shocked look before she smiled nervously. "And Blue Eyes too?" Summer asked confusedly before turning to Ben, who was equally as shocked.

"You can see these guys too right? I didn't just hit my head too hard, did I?" Summer asked as she looked at Ben, who frowned as he walked closer.

"Not unless I hit my head somewhere in Mt Sorbet as well," he answered as he stood behind the girl. Red Eyes looked at the girl as she sat on his legs. He propped himself up by the elbows before speaking.

"You planning on moving any time soon?" he asked as he looked at the brunette. Summer gave him a confused look before looking underneath her. She yelped slightly as she tried to stand to her feet, only to slip on the littlest patch of snow.

Red Eyes looked at the brunette, trying to hide his smirked as he held a hand up to her. Both Ben and Summer gave the boy a confused look. Blue Eyes rolled her eyes as Red Eyes gripped Summer's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Summer squeaked slightly as her legs starting giving way under the thin patches of ice. Blue Eyes giggled slightly as Summer's leg kicked Ben, causing the boy to fall to the ground.

Red Eyes panicked slightly as Summer's feet slipped out from under her. He gripped the girl around the waist, trying his hardest to keep her on her feet. Summer's face heated up as she looked at the blonde, his face became equally as red as Blue Eyes and Ben burst into laughter.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Ben asked as he looked at the blonde haired girl. Somewhere along the lines of fighting against the Pinchers he started to feel sorry for the blonde, thinking she was mixed up in this by accident.

"Well, Red Eyes and I wanted to explain why we joined the Pinchers," Blue Eyes answered as she looked away, ashamed that she had ever gotten mixed in with them.

"We looked all over Oblivia and couldn't find you," Red Eyes added as he released Summer slightly from his grip. Ben stood to his feet slightly, holding his arms out to stop himself from slipping.

"Woah!" he yelled as he steadied his balance.

"How did you two ever beat us on this mountain?" Red Eyes asked as he looked at the two teenaged Rangers who could barely stand.

"Let's get you away from this mountain," Blue Eyes chuckled as she grabbed Ben's hand, leading him away from the mountain. Red Eyes kept her arm around Summer's waist as he led her in the same direction as Blue Eyes.

"Sweet solid ground!" Summer cheered as she ran away from Red Eyes and tackled Ben into the river across from them. Both Red Eyes and Blue Eyes looked at the two in shock before giving the exam same look to each other.

"Summer!" Ben growled as he and the brunette walked out of the water.

"You two are gonna catch your deaths," Blue Eyes sighed as she put a hand on her hips. Summer just giggled as she looked at the blonde.

"How old are you two again?" Red Eyes as he looked between the two. Ben growled as he squeezed the water out of his hair before flicking it back.

"Sixteen," Summer answered as she shook her head. "Why?" she asked in confusion.

"You act like children," Red Eyes sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong with that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, there's no threat to the Region anymore," Summer stated as she pouted slightly.

"They had their hands full with dealing with all of us. Let them have a little fun," Blue Eyes encouraged as she placed a hand on Red Eyes' shoulder. The blonde haired boy sighed as he shook his head, grinning slightly.

"Alright, alright, how about we buy the two of you a hot drink before you two catch your death," Red Eyes suggested as he looked at the two.

"I'm in," Ben answered.

"Ditto," Summer added as she looked to her left.

"Let's go then," Blue Eyes smiled.

"Go where? There's an actual Ditto over there," Summer replied as she pointed to the pink blob pokemon. Red Eyes chuckled as he put a hand in his pocket and grabbed the brunette around the waist and lead her into the small village with Blue Eyes and Ben in front of them.

The four teens sat down at a small table in a small café in the village and spoke slightly.

"So, why aren't you two in prison then?" Ben asked as he looked at the two. Summer looked up.

"I thought most of the Pinchers were released?" she asked as she looked at Ben, the boy shrugged.

"They were, when all of us gave our stories they released those who they found innocent and who got wrapped up in it for bad reasons," Red Eyes answered as he looked at the two.

"So why'd they released you two?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I figured you two would have been on top their hit list…. After Purple Eyes of course," Summer added with a shrug as a young lady set four warm drinks in front of the teens.

"We were, until they found out what happened," Red Eyes answered.

"Red Eyes and I, erm, I mean," Blue Eyes trailed off a moment. "Wait are we telling them?" she asked as she looked at Red Eyes.

"Might as well," Red Eyes answered.

"They are aware we're here right?" Summer asked as she whispered to Ben. The brunette shrugged, his guard was up slightly as he looked around the café.

"Red Eyes' name is Jake, mine's Melody," Blue Eyes smiled as she looked at the two of them.

"Melody and Jake?" Summer asked as she looked at the two teens before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah," Red Eyes, also known as Jake, smiled as he looked at the brunette. Summer blushed slightly as she looked at the blonde. He had such a charming smile, she had never noticed before. Course, that could be because they were enemies.

Summer thought back to the events at different locations before her face heated up red. She had noticed his smile before, in fact she'd come to love seeing that smile when they were facing off against each others.

"Summer?" the brunette snapped out of it as she looked at Jake. "You okay?" he asked concerned as he looked at her. Sure they were enemies but when he first saw her he couldn't help but smile at how determined she was. After he shot her out of the sky he was surprised that she was even alive.

Over the months, that determination always seemed to foil his plans, but every time he faced off against her he couldn't help smiling, even when he lost. It wasn't long after that until he was thinking about her twenty four seven and he had to confide in Blue Eyes.

It was during the talk when they confided in each other that Jake found out Melody had the exam same feelings for Ben. She would speak to him while she was watching over him when they were captured and he would try to talk her out of doing something stupid with the Pinch.

Over the few days she began thinking he was right and regretted every single attack she had to do on him. She had fallen for the brunette boy and Jake had fallen for the brunette girl. Now all there was left to do, was to confess their feelings to the two Rangers.

But it seemed almost ridiculous. Would two Ranger love two ex admins in the Pinchers? Would they even consider their feelings? Would the two of them even believe the story the two would tell them.

"Well, you said you wanted to explain to us?" Summer asked as she looked at the two, her eyes lingering on Jake mainly as she spoke.

"Right, yeah. Well, you might not believe us actually but Blue Eyes and I are siblings," Jake began explaining. Ben did a spit take as he spat the coffee in his mouth out before coughing slightly.

"You're what?" he asked in shock as he wiped his mouth. He looked at Summer who cringed at the boy.

"Hey look, it's night time," she pointed out absent mindly as Ben regained his composure.

"Sorry, you find out our two ex-enemies are siblings and all you can say is 'it's night time'?" Ben asked as he looked at the girl. Summer shrugged.

"Come on, you can't have not seen it," she answered as she looked at the two. "I mean look, blonde hair each, same height almost, same facial shape," she added as she gripped Jake's face, the boy blushed, she then gripped Melody's and the girl groaned in annoyance. "I mean, come on. The only difference is there eyes," Summer finished as she looked at Ben, who sighed.

"Let go of her face," he ordered as he looked at Summer. The girl quickly released Melody's face as the girl smiled.

"Wait, does that mean Purple Eyes is related to you?" Summer asked confused as she looked at the two. Jake and Melody sighed.

"Unfortunately," Melody muttered as she wrapped her hands around the cup in front of her as she looked down at the liquid inside.

"Purple Eyes was our oldest brother. He looked after us once out parents died but he despised the both of us. We were burdens on him. So when Ed came to him saying that he would raise us and he wouldn't have to worry about anything if he helped him," Jake began explaining. Summer and Ben both frowned as they listened to the story.

"Naturally Purple Eyes agreed and we were handed over to Ed. We were raised to think pokemon needed to be controlled. We were raised to think Rangers were evil and things like that. So when you two came along we were quite shocked to say the least," Melody continued as she looked at the two of them. Summer and Ben remained silent as they listened to them speak.

"Since we were raised like that we ended up acting hostile towards the two of you. We treated you badly and didn't give either of you the chance to explain why you were saving the pokemon," Jake sighed.

"All we cared about was pleasing Ed and Purple Eyes, we lost sight of our own goals. But we were never allowed to set any before so we didn't know how to set our own goals," Melody frowned as she looked up at the two brunettes.

"So?" Ben asked.

"Set your own goals now," Summer added.

"What?" Jake asked.

"It's never too late. If you want to change now, then do it," Summer grinned, Jake blushed slightly.

"But-,"

"There's no buts about it, Melody. Get your own goals and set your own life. That's all you can do now. If you need help, Summer and I will help you through it all and so will Rand and the Ranger Union," Ben interrupted as he smiled at the girl. Melody blushed slightly as she looked down at her drink.

"Oh, speaking of Rand, I better go report to him," Summer quickly stood to her feet as she drank the rest of her hot chocolate. "You coming?" she asked as she looked at Ben.

"No, I'm gonna finish this, besides it's a nice night. I think I'll take a walk," Ben answered as he looked at the girl.

"Suit yourself," Summer grinned as she stuck her hands in her pockets. Jake gulped before standing to his own feet.

"I'll go with you," he offered with a blush tinting his cheeks. Summer smiled at the blonde.

"Great," she replied as she turned to walk out of the door. Jake followed after the girl in silence as he quickly caught up to her. Ben smiled as he looked at where the two had been.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" Ben asked as he turned his attention to Melody. The blonde looked at him in shock.

"It's that easy to tell, huh?" she asked as she looked into Ben's eyes.

"Yeah. Tch, he better be good to her, or I'll kill him," Ben answered as he shook his head.

"You like her?" Melody asked as she felt disappointment flowing through her body.

"No, no. Summer's my partner, she's like a sister. Honestly, I fell for someone else a long time ago," Ben answered as he chuckled slightly, his face turning a little pink. Melody looked at the boy, raising her eye brow slightly. Ben laughed louder as he looked into her eyes.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked as he stood to his feet. The boy held his hand out to Melody and she gracefully took it. With a shocked smile on her face, she and Ben walked out of the café holding hands.

"So, this person who you like is she-,"

"Beautiful? Very," Ben cut off as he looked at Melody, who blushed slightly. The boy looked so handsome in the moonlight.

"I was gonna say nice but, I guess that works too," Melody replied as she giggled slightly. Ben smiled as he squeezed her hand tightly. He bit his lip, debating about whether he should give into his impulses.

Ben sighed, screw it, he couldn't take it anymore. As the two walked over the small bridge towards Mt Sorbet he pulled on Melody's wrist hard. The girl squeaked loudly as she tripped over her own two feet and fell into the boy's arms.

"What was that for?!" she asked while blushing. Ben pulled her closer as she placed her hands on his chest, trying not to make the two of them topple over. Melody looked up into the boy's eyes and was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion in them.

With a bite of his lip, Ben leaned down towards the girl and captured his lips in her own. Melody's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the brunette's closed eyes.

Was this really happening? She hadn't even confessed anything but yet here they were, kissing in the moonlight. As time passed by Melody finally registered that yes this was happening, yes Ben did like her and yes she liked him back.

Melody finally relaxed as Ben released her from around the waist. She straightened herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally kissing him back. Ben smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

The two pulled away a moment after as they gasped for air. Ben smiled at the blonde as she looked at him in shock.

"D-did you-,"

"Yeah."

"D-Do you…" Ben laughed as he looked at the girl.

"Yes, Melody. I love you," he whispered as he pecked her on the lips. Melody blushed as she looked at the brunette, a small smile coming on her face.

"I love you too," she replied as Ben hugged her tightly.

"Ah!" Jake yelled as he ducked out of the way of a branch. Summer hummed as she turned on her heel to see the blonde ducking from another branch.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to the blonde.

"I hate bloody forests," Jake growled as he grabbed Summer's hand pulling himself to his feet. The brunette giggled as she led the boy through the forest towards Rand's house.

Jake was surprised at the softness of her grip. It wasn't too tight, yet it wasn't too loose, it was perfect.

' _Just like her,'_ Jake thought to himself as he sighed. How was he supposed to tell Summer he was in love with her? She probably wouldn't even accept his feelings. Sure they argued when they were enemies but she never once said she hated him.

"And we're here," Summer grinned as she looked at Rand's house. Jake stopped in his tracks. Summer looked back at him when she felt him stop in his tracks, she frowned.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go in there," Jake answered as he looked at the house. Summer looked at him in confusion before realising why.

"Oh, yeah, right," Summer chuckled slightly as she looked at Jake. "They'll let it go one day. I promise," she added with a smile.

"It's fine," Jake whispered as he sighed slightly.

"So, am I gonna see you again?" Summer asked, shocking the blonde boy. Jake looked at her confused before smiling.

"Only if you want to," Jake answered as he looked at the girl. Summer grinned as she hugged the boy around the shoulders. Jake hesitated before hugging her around the waist.

Summer pulled back with a smile on her face as she looked at the blonde stood in front of her, he was at least a head taller than her. Jake looked at the girl in front of him. Her brown eyes lit up in the moonlight as she looked at the blonde.

Jake couldn't help himself as he ran a hand through her short brown hair. He rested his hand on her cheek and Summer looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her voice was low and she had a good idea of what the blonde was going to do next. She bit her lip as she thought about it. Jake's eyes drifted to them and that lip bit was what drove him over the edge.

Slowly the blonde began moving forwards. Summer's breath hitched in her throat as she looked into the blonde's piercing red eyes. She gulped slightly and the boy stopped a few finches from her mouth. The two could feel the others breathe on each other's lips as the two stared into each other's eyes.

Jake looked into the girl's eyes as he looked for any sign of rejection. When he saw none, he licked his lips and crushed them onto Summer's. The brunette's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but she didn't waste any time. In a flash the brunette kissed him back with equal force.

She could feel all of Jake's emotions being conveyed in the one kiss and Summer returned each and every emotion in her own kiss. The brunette wrapped her arms around Jake's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two parted moments later for air as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that," Jake whispered as he looked at the girl.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I think I love you," Summer whispered as she looked into those blazing red eyes. Jake grinned widely as he held the girl tighter to him.

"I love you too."

And just like that four one enemies became two happy couples. It was shocking, especially to those who had fought against the Pinchers and against the Rangers.

But with the smile the two Rangers wore every day around their other halves the people of Oblivia, Rand and the Ranger Union became used to the idea.

Even enemies can become the things you least expect and in this case they became the thing everyone least expected them to be.

* * *

 **Written for MelodyGirl239, hence why I called Blue Eyes Melody. I hope you enjoyed this both Melody and everyone read it. I'm really enjoying writing these one shots for you all it's a lot of fun. So please, keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

 **I'll see you all soon.**

 **Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
